In recent years, personal/portable stereo units (such as the WALKMAN unit sold by the SONY Corp.) have become popular and are used by large numbers of people during their leisure time. These units typically include a miniature radio receiver and/or cassette or compact disc player that has a belt hook for securement to the belt of a wearer. In addition, these units employ a pair of lightweight earphones that are connected to the receiver/player by thin wires.
These portable units may be used indoors or out and are often worn by individuals who are walking or exercising in other ways. The units provide high fidelity sound at a relatively low cost. However, there are three problems that are commonly experienced by a wearer of a portable stereo unit of this type.
The first problem is that many people find it uncomfortable or unpleasant to wear earphones. When wearing earphones, sound is heard not from a distance but seemingly from within the user's head. While this affords clearly defined sound reproduction, this effect can be disconcerting, and for many people, unpleasant. Music heard in this manner is noticeably different from what would be heard at a concert or produced by a typical home stereo that has external speakers. To overcome this problem, it is possible to buy a pair of compact, separate speakers that can be wired to the receiver/player in a manner similar to a home stereo unit. However, these speakers are designed for stationary applications such as placement on a desk or table, and therefore defeat the portability of the original unit.
A second problem with prior art portable stereo units is that when one is wearing earphones, it becomes extremely difficult to hear outside sounds. For someone walking or jogging, this can prevent one from hearing the approach of a car or a shouted warning. The use of earphones also prevents a wearer from conversing with anyone nearby.
A third problem is that when the receiver/player of a portable stereo unit is hung from the user's belt, the unit's weight is unevenly distributed on the user's body. This can be uncomfortable or awkward and is most noticeable when a user is walking or running.